Un regard, une voix, un souvenir
by Gwenn-Anne Claudie
Summary: Un OS tout simple. Zéro violence, ni de grossièretés... Simplement de la tendresse... Un léger Destiel tous léger...


**Un OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Une voix…**

**Un souvenir….**

**D'un temps lointain….**

**Un jour d'été, trois enfants jouaient dans le jardin. Trois jeunes garçons. Le plus âgé des trois étaient en train de distribuer les cartes, face à lui, les deux plus jeunes grimaçaient d'impatiences puis prirent avec fougues, les cartes. Puis ils se mirent à jouer tout en rigolant. Deux des trois garçons étaient apparemment frères vus comme ils se ressemblaient. Les deux avaient des cheveux châtains claire, des yeux verts émeraude et des taches de rousseurs. Mais le troisième était un peu différent. Il avait les cheveux noirs, et les yeux bleus. Mais il ressemblait à l'un des deux autres enfants.**

**Un homme était sur le perron, veillant sur les enfants, une bière à la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient rêveurs. Il pensait au passé, à ses combats pour maintenir sa famille en vie… Il pensait quand il vivait sur la route, avec son frère, à la pourchasse aux monstres. Il pensait à sa rencontre avec un ange… Son ange.**

**Un homme le rejoint, le serre tendrement contre lui, l'embrasse au cou en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui le fait rire. Les trois enfants se retournèrent, puis d'un seul geste, ils se levèrent et foncèrent dans la maison, où était attablé un autre homme, assez grand qui regardait d'un œil attendri le ventre arrondi de la femme (brune, yeux bleus) qui mettait la table. Les trois enfants s'asseyaient à table, rejoint par les deux hommes dehors…**

**Le petit brun se disputait avec le grand blond, avec ardeur car ils voulaient la même place.**

« _Les garçons ! Arthur ! Arrête d'embêté ton frère ! Toi aussi William ! Il y'as assez de places !_

- _Mais papa…_

- _Écoutez votre père les garçons !_

- _Oui papa…_

- _Je me demande comment vous vous retrouvez avec vos deux papas les gosses !_

- _Sammy…_

- _Arrête ça Dean !_

- _Ssshhh… Rose aimerai peut-être du calme, non ?_

- _Merci Castiel, au moins, y'en a un qui pense à moi ici ! Solan ! Allez, va t'asseoir près de tes cousins !_ »

**Tous s'attablèrent dans le silence… Sam Winchester était à côté de sa femme, Rose qui était enceinte d'une fille. Il la couvait de regard, tout en regardant tendrement son fils de cinq ans, Solan. Quand à Dean Winchester et Castiel, ils regardèrent leurs deux garçons, assis en face d'eux qui se chamaillaient silencieusement… Arthur avait neuf ans, et William avait cinq ans.**

**Mais au-dessus d'eux, dormait une petite fille, aux cheveux noirs et yeux vert, elle est leurs petite dernière, elle s'appelle Claudie. Elle a onze mois.**

**Cela fait dix ans qu'ils arrêtèrent la chasse, qu'ils voulurent changer de vie après avoir failli tout perdre. Dix ans que Dean et Castiel s'avouèrent leur amour… Dix ans que Sam avait enfin réalisé son rêve, se marié, la naissance de son fils…**

* * *

******0O0O0O0O0O0O0****0O0O0O0O0O0O0****0O0O0O0O0O0O0****0O0O0O0O0O0O0****0O0O0O0O0O0O0****0O0O0O0O0O0O0****0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

* * *

« _Dean…DEAN !_ »

**Dean, qui rigolait avec les autres se tût immédiatement, il entend la voix de son amant l'appelé, encore, et encore…**

**Quand Dean revint à lui, pas d'enfants, ni de tables garnis, ni de rires… Rien qu'une apparition devant lui. Celle de Castiel, qui avait le visage en sang, qui lui parlait. Quand à Sam, il était en train de se battre sous ses yeux, la créature qui avait emprisonné Dean pour se nourrir de son espoir secret.**

« _DEAN ! DEAN ! Réveilles toi ! _**Cria Castiel tout en secouant Dean.**

- _Qu'est-ce… ! Cass ?!_

- _Allez ! On y va…_ »

**Cass avait libéré Dean, puis voulurent aider Sam, mais ce n'étais plus nécessaire, car la créature était morte. Groggy, Dean ne disait rien. Sam et Cass le fixèrent, curieux. Castiel était humain, il les suivaient dans leurs chasse, étant très utile grâce à ses multiples connaissances. Sam essuya sa lame, puis perplexe, il s'approche de Dean qui était encore sous le choc, qui fixait Castiel avec force.**

« _Dean ? Ca va mon vieux ? Le Djinn t'as fait voir quoi ?! Un de tes plus honteux secr… Dean !_ »

**Dean l'ignorant royalement, se jeta sur Castiel qui ne fit aucuns geste, surpris plus qu'autre chose, il ne fit rien quand Dean l'embrassa avec passion et férocité. Sam les regarda, surpris, puis avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il partit tout en remerciant discrètement le Djinn mort.**

**Castiel, surpris se laissa faire, puis soupira d'aise et suivit Dean, dans un ballet mouvementé de plaisir et d'amour. Après le baisé, ils reprirent leurs souffle puis Dean regarda Castiel, les yeux dans les yeux et lui dit…**

« _Désormais, je te lâcherai plus mon pote !_

- _Eh bein ! Il a fallu qu'un Djinn te…_

- _LA FERME SAMMY ! Cass…_ »

**Castiel n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose que sa bouche se retrouva emprisonnée par les lèvres de Dean, l'embrassant férocement, avec fougue et passion. Sam, un peu gêné se sauva vers l'Impala et se mit à les attendre, croisant les bras puis dit à haute voix…**

« _Il était temps qu'ils se réveilles enfin ! Dean le premier…_

- _JE T'AI ENTENDU !_ »

**Sam rigola face à la réplique de son frère qui arrivait, avec Cass, son ange. Essoufflés. Dean, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres répliqua ouvertement à son frère :**

« _Dans dix ans, tu vas te marié avec une certaine Rose et avoir un gamin !_

- _Ouai… C'est ça mon vieux… T'as dut te cogné la tête et perdre un neurone ! _»

**Quelques heures plus tard, à un motel. Une jeune femme, brune aux yeux bleus azur, Sam et elle se virent, les deux rougirent. Castiel vit que Dean avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, puis quand il vit la jeune femme se présenté, il se mit à espérer.**

« _Dean ?_

- _Le destin mon ange…_

- _Bonjour mademoiselle, on voudrait une chambre, avec deux lits…_

- _Appelez-moi Rose. Je vois ça tout de suite…_ »

**Sam, en entendant le nom de la jeune femme, se retourne vivement vers son frère qui le regarda, souriant. Puis avec un espoir fou, il sourit à Rose qui lui rend son sourire.**

**Le Djinn avait peut-être montré le vrai futur, Dean voulut y croire, qu'un jour, il serait père, avec son ange à ses côtés, et que son frère soit heureux…**

**Après la rencontre de Rose, que Sam à prit son numéro de téléphone au cas où… Mais quand Dean vit son frère allé chez Rose, il en profita pour discuter avec Castiel…**

« _Le destin peut être très étonnant Dean…_

- _Oui. J'espère que…_ »

**Après la chasse, Sam en belle compagnie, tout comme Dean avec Castiel, ils espéraient qu'un jour, ils rendraient leurs armes… Qu'un jour, ils auraient droit au bonheur…**

**Un regard… Celui d'un enfant qui le regarde…**

**Une voix… Celui d'un enfant qui l'appelle...**

**Un souvenir… Celui du jour où Dean se mit à croire au destin…**

* * *

******0O0O0O0O0O0O0****0O0O0O0O0O0O0****0O0O0O0O0O0O0****0O0O0O0O0O0O0****0O0O0O0O0O0O0****0O0O0O0O0O0O0****0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

* * *

« _Papa !_

- _Dean ?!_

- _DEAN !_

- _Qu'est-ce…_

- _Ben, papa, qu'est-ce…_ »

**Dean regarda autour de lui, éberlué. Castiel le regarda avec un sourire puis lui caresse le bras.**

« _Alors, tu rêves tout haut ?_

- _Sam, Cass… Vous vous rappelez de ce Djinn… Il y'as dix ans ?_

- _Oui. Le jour où j'ai rencontré ma Rose…_

- _Le jour où tu m'as déclaré ton amour…_

- _Le jour où j'ai cru à l'espoir… Crut qu'un jour le bonheur, on y aura droit !_ »

**Tous sourirent, mais Dean soupira en entendant les pleurs du bébé… Claudie avait faim. Dean monta la cherché, puis quand il descendit, il vit un magnifique tableau qui représentais ce en quoi, il as fini par croire, il y'a dix ans, quand ce Djinn l'avait capturé et l'avais endormi, le transportant dans une illusion du futur…**

**Quelque mois plus tard, Rose mit au monde une adorable fille, qu'elle appela Rebecca.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientôt !**


End file.
